


Fourth wheels are usually necessary (unless it's a tricycle)

by Probablynotthaynejasperson



Series: Spralmer drabbles [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i love my boy Elmer and I cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablynotthaynejasperson/pseuds/Probablynotthaynejasperson
Summary: Elmer can't do feelings





	Fourth wheels are usually necessary (unless it's a tricycle)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic that I'm publishing and I know I'm not a great writer so constructive criticism is always welcomed but please be nice

It was movie night, Blink and Mush were curled up together in an arm chair eyes fixed on the movie playing being disgustingly cute as usual. Jack was sprawled across a blow up mattress with Davey and Crutchie cuddling into him on their respective sides, Romeo was sitting in Specs lap far to invested in the movie considering it was a kids movie while Specs stared lovingly at at the younger boy admiring his infectious enthusiasm. That just left Spot, Albert, Race and of course Elmer squished together on the small couch.

Now that arrangement was all fine and well at least for Spot, Albert and Race it was, the three of them had been dating for as many years leaving Elmer the ever present fourth wheel. It was hell for the poor boy watching his three best friends, the three people he loved most in the world fall in love with each other leaving him behind to fend for himself.

Which left him stuck in his current situation, sandwiched between Spot and Race with Albert draped across their laps. Elmer tried his best to focus on the movie and ignore the other boys but it was getting increasingly hard to do that as Albert began fidgeting in his lap and Spot wrapped an arm around him pulling him to his chest, it all got to much for Elmer as Race rested a hand on his thigh.

"Uh-uh Bathroom?" Elmer stuttered out the excuse in a weak unconvincing voice as he untangled himself from various limbs and stood up stumbling awkwardly towards the bathroom.

The door had hardly closed behind him before the tears started falling and his breathing became more and more erratic.

Why was he like this?   
Why couldn't he just accept that they didn't love him?   
Why did he have to fall for people who didn't want him?   
Why were they still friends with him?   
Why was anyone friends with him?  
How could people like him, let alone love him?

His mind worked in a whirl wind, overwhelming him more and more as the tears fell harder and faster and his breaths became more and more laboured.

"Elms? Are you okay in there? It's been a while and we miss you down stairs" The sound of Alberts voice through the door snapped him out of the destructive state of mind but did nothing for the tears running down his face.

"I'm f-fine" Elmer mumbled trying to keep his voice steady

"Are you sure?" Came the sound of Races concerned voice

"You don't sound fine." That was Spot.

Oh god they're all outside, Elmer felt his breathing falter again

"I'm fine" he repeated voice cracking "just go back to the movie, you don't need me"

"That's it, we're coming in" spot said before Elmer heard the lock click and felt to door push open against his back.

Three pairs of footsteps walked into the room and crowded around the boy who was now hunched against the wall making himself as small as possible. There was a tense silence that seemed to stretch for hours before somebody finally spoke.

"El, is that how you really feel?" Albert asked tentatively in a quiet voice as if he was scared of frightening Elmer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Elmer cried deteriorating into broken sobs and trying to move further away from the other 3.

"El, we love you. You're our best friend and we could never live without you" Race said crouching down so his face was level with Elmers causing the other boy to flinch and shy away.

"Best friend, more like forth wheel" Elmer choked out in between sobs "I could die tomorrow and none of you would notice, you'd carry on completely happy and care free just with out me getting in the way of you" he looked up. It was a mistake, he was met with two looks of dispair coming from Albert and Race and a completely distraught look from Spot who had silent tears running down his face. "I'm sorry, I love you guys as so much more than friends and I've ruined it now, I've ruined everything, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Elmer sobbed hopelessly

A pair of lips pressed against Elmers own to the horror of the boy he opened his eyes to see it was Race, he froze for a second before shoving the blond boy away, "what the hell?" Elmer yelled looking around at Spot and Albert excepting them to hate him for kissing their boyfriend but instead he was met by Albert following Races lead and pressing his lips against Elmers.

"El, we could never hate you. Hell we love you as much more than a friend as well" Spot smiled sadly "we don't get that touchy with anyone else"

Elmer looked around confused "I don't get it?" He said confused "you two kissed me," he gestured to Albert and Race "but you don't want to kill me?" He asked Spot.

"No, silly." Albert giggled "we've been meaning to ask you but we haven't really found the right opportunity-" he trailed off

"We really like you, and we're winding if you wanted to be part of this relationship with all of us?" Race asked nervously.

"I'd love to, but I-I'm getting the feeling not all of you want that" Elmer stuttered looking scared as he glanced towards Spot before looking down again.

"Oh you idiot" spot growled as he pulled Elmer into his lap "I love you, I love you so much" he said aggressively kissing the nervous boy.

"I'm sorry" Elmer said pulling away from Spot "I love you all so much and I couldn't cope, I've been so jealous of all three of you since you got together and I didn't know how to handle it" he confessed hiding his face in the crook of Spots neck.

"It's okay love," Albert whispered softly wrapping his arms around the other two

"If I ever hear you talking about your death again though, I swear I'll shower you in endless love" Race mumbled before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you guys okay in there?" Came Daveys voice through the door "it's been almost an hour"

The four boys stood up taking each others hands before opening the door to greet a sheepish looking Davey.

"We're great, absolutely great" Elmer said with a massive grin


End file.
